Angels
by LovingMyDoctor
Summary: Rosalie and Emmet fall in love.
1. Never let me go

I am so sorry that I haven't been writing my other story, it's on my brothers pc because my one is pretty much dead. Ok so this is my version of how Rosalie and Emmet met, starts when he is already changed/ being changed…enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! even if I got Rosalies character all wrong she still isn't mine but Stephenie Meyer. Thank you Stephenie for this wonderful, beautifu, unique...book xD**

_Angels_

**RPOV**

Gently I stroked his black hair, his beautiful black curls. The guilt I felt was unbearable. I had dammed this man to an eternal hell. Again he moaned in pain and twitched, his eyes were closed. I shook myself as I remembered the pain I had felt when _I_ had been changed. It had felt as if I had been dying extremely slowly as if dead was crawling inside me, burning me. Carlisle entered the room, his expression worried.

"Rosalie." He said, "You should go hunting."

I shook my head, "No." I stubbornly said, "I'm not leaving him. I'll go hunting when he's ready."

He opened his eyes, "Angel." He whispered weakly, I felt so sorry for him in that moment.

I pressed my finger to his lips, "Shh." I hushed him, "It's ok." I quietly said while stroking his cheek, "It will be over soon."

He moaned in pain, I carried on running my hand through his hair. His skin was slowly getting colder….

Carlisle had left the room, I carried on hushing _him_, "Shh. It's ok."

I never wanted to leave his side again, I wanted to love him and be loved by him.

He stopped breathing, he didn't move. What had happened? Did something go wrong?

"Carlisle!" I screamed in Panic.

I ran out of the room, "Carlisle! Edward!"

Carlisle came running towards me, "What is wrong?" he asked worried.

"Something is wrong with _him_!" I cried.

Edward also came.

"Wait outside." Carlisle ordered.

I stayed.

Five endless minutes later Edward came out chuckling, "Oh Rose." he said.

I looked after him irritated.

"Rosalie?" Carlisle called from inside.

I went back into the room I had been staying in for three days, there he sat on the bed. _Beautiful_. The first word that popped into my head was beautiful. His face was flawless, perfect. He had changed into different clothes, since his other ones were torn and full of blood. His body had grown he had more muscles than he had, had before, his eyes were red,

_Well we__'ll change that_ I thought.

My father stood next to his bed,

"Emmet has changed." He calmly said.

"Emmet." I whispered, what a beautiful name.

Emmet looked into my eyes, "It is you." He said, with his perfect voice, "You're the one who saved me."

I smiled, "I'm Rosalie."

Carlisle stepped out of the room, a wide grin on his face.

I sat on the edge of the bed.

"Rosalie." He muttered.

The smile wouldn't wipe of my face, the way I felt when he said my name, I had never felt that way before, not even as a human I was sure of that. I was in love and I wanted Emmet in every way you could want another Person.

"So I'm a vampire?" He asked.

All of a sudden my happy feeling vanished, guilt spread over me.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

He shook his head, "Don't be."

I was about to say something but Edward, who was suddenly standing in the room talked before I had my chance, "We want to go hunting."

Emmet and I both stood up, I had to go ahead and couldn't help teach Emmet the basics of hunting. I had to go ahead because of my thirst I hadn't been hunting for so long. It was good that I was alone for a while, I needed to clear my head and that was hard when Edward was listening to my thoughts.

I loved Emmet, from the very beginning I had fallen in love with him. Since I had first seen him I loved him. But my guilt was killing me, I had taken his life had turned him into a vampire and I didn't do it for him, I did it for _me_. I had made him mine without asking him if he wanted it. I had made a selfish decision and maybe even the worst mistake of my never ending life. I had drank enough, I sat down on the floor leaning against a tree. What if Emmet didn't want me the way I wanted him? What if he wanted his old life back? What if he didn't want to live/exist like this? What if we loved each other and it ended badly? I had so many doubts, so many what ifs. I didn't know what to do with them. I went home, wishing I could cry. Lying down on the bed Emmet had been on for so long I inhaled his scent, pressing my face into his pillow, imagining I was lying in his arms, imagining he loved me. Edward suddenly bounced into the room, laughing,

"You should see him He's so cool he's loves it. He's one of us." He was off again.

Maybe his words had meant to be comforting but they made me feel worse, _He's one of us._ Wasn't that the problem? Wasn't that the reason I felt so bad. Again the door opened I opened my eyes and sat up about to yell at Edward to leave me alone, but my words were stuck in my throat, infront of me stood Emmet with a big grin on his face. His eyes were dark gold.

"Am I disturbing you?" he asked.

I shook my head, "Stay here."

He sat down next to me, he turned to look at me his face inches away from mine.

"Thank you." He whispered, "Thank you my angel."

I stood up, suddenly angry, "Emmet! I'm no angel!" I practically screamed, "I a selfish monster!"

He also stood up shaking his head not offended by my sudden mood change, "For me you're an angel, _Rose_."

I calmed down a bit, noticing that he had called me "Rose."

Shaking my head I said sadly, "I don't deserve you."

I ran out of our house, into the rain. I hardly noticed it. Emmet followed me into the woods. Of course he caught up with, he grabbed me around the waist and pulled me back towards him. He didn't let me go.

"I shouldn't have made this decision." I sobbed, "I just took your life and damned you to this eternal hell! I ruined your life to make mine better."

He pulled me closer to him,

"Don't you understand?" He whispered into my ear, "I love you. I've loved you since you saved me. I want to live in this eternal hell _with_ _you_. I don't understand my feelings I've never felt this way before, but if it isn't love than what is it?"

Even thou I was happier than ever before I couldn't stop crying (A/N sobbing tearlessly of course but crying sounds better)

"I don't deserve you."

He pushed me away gentle but still holding me tightly around the waist.

"I don't care." He whispered, his lips on my forehead, "I'm yours if you deserve me or not. You can flee from it angel but I will follow."

Then he pulled me close, kissing me. Enough was said I loved him and he loved me, I was his and he was mine. All my doubts and what ifs were gone, for the moment at least. We stood there for hours in the rain under the moon, kissing. I felt happiest and safest in his arms and never wanted him to let my go and in that night I knew he wouldn't and he never did.

Reviews are welcomed xD I was thinking about writing a chapter two exactly the same thing just out of Emmets POV.

Lorelienchen.


	2. Forever

I was surprised to get some reviews that quick, I didn't think a lot of people read Emmet/Rosalie-fics…Well at the moment they're my fav. Couple (and Alice&Jasper…xD) Well thanks for those who have reviewed

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight and never will…**

_Angels_

**EmPOV**

I deserved to die, I had been out hunting when that bear attacked me, now I was in hell. I was burning everything was on fire, my insides my outside, the bed I was lying on. I had down a lot of sinning in my 20 years, I deserved this hell. But what I couldn't understand and I was sure that I did not deserve this, was why god let me keep my angel. Why this beautiful, wonderful creature was staying with me, _the_ _sinner_, in this dreadful place, _hell_. Her cool hands, hands or perhaps her wings, touched my burning head, stroked my wet hair. I heard someone else enter,

"Rosalie." God spoke in his calm voice, "You should go hunting."

Hunting? Why would an angel hunt? Was it that what they called bringing people like me here to hell?

"No." Her voice was as sweet as honey, so lovely

_Speak some more my angel_. I silently prayed.

" I'm not leaving him. I'll go hunting when he is ready."

Did she mean me? No that couldn't be, I wasn't in any state to move, how was I supposed to hunt? What was I supposed to hunt? Maybe that meant the pain would stop? No, this was hell, this was eternal pain. I had to see her face I needed to see her, had to know that I hadn't imagined it, weakly I opened my eyes,

"Angel." I whispered. I hadn't imagined her, here she was leaning over me with a worried and compassionately expression on her immaculate face. Her golden hair was pulled into a ponytail.. Where were her wings? Did they only then come out when she had to fly? She put her finger to my lips, the touch of her cool skin, eased my pain a tiny bit. But not even a second later the fire was back.

"Shh." She hushed me, her hand wandered to my cheek, gently stroking my face, "It's ok" Her voice was soft and quiet as if she didn't want to hurt me, "It will be over soon."

It would be over soon? That sounded to good to be true. How did my angel know that? Had god maybe told her something else, when he said she should go hunting? Perhaps they had a secret language?

God had left the room, I was lying on a bed my angel sitting on the edge. There was a chair in here. I hadn't imagined hell like this, a simple room.

"It's ok." She whispered.

Yes, I thought as long as you're here everything is ok.

The pain had stopped, the fire was gone. I noticed that I wasn't breathing. I didn't need to breathe. My angels hand was still on my face, suddenly she screamed,

"Carlisle!" Her wonderful voice was full of panic and fear. I wanted to open my eyes, get u reach for her tell her I was fine, tell _her_ that everything was ok. But I was scared, what if the pain came back?

" Carlisle! Edward!"

I forced myself to open my eyes, nothing everything was ok the fire hadn't returned. Where was my angel? I sat up, I'm not leaving until she's back. I thought. Suddenly I heard voices,

"What is wrong?" That was god who was speaking.

"Something is wrong with him!" My angel cried in panic.

_I'm fine, angel_. I thought.

"Wait outside." God ordered.

Then he entered the room, my mouth fell open, I don't know why I was so surprised, this was god after all but he looked so…so beautiful. After him a boy with reddish brown untidy hair entered, he was also extremely beautiful, maybe he was also an angel.

"Hello." God said

"Hello." I dumbly greeted, How do you greet a god?!

The boy with the red hair chuckled.

God and him stepped forward,

"My name is Carlisle Cullen. " He said and as he pointed toward the redhead he said, "This is my son Edward. What is your name do you remembered what happened?"

I nodded, "I'm Emmet McCarty." I said, "And the last thing I can remember was that a bear almost killed me and I was saved by an angel she brought me here."

Carlisle nodded, "Well you see Emmet, she did indeed save you but you were turned into a vampire, Edward, I, my wife and your angel we are all vampires. Are you k with that."

Suddenly I started laughing, "Did my brother plan this? This is so typical of him he thinks he's funny."

I thought of Embry (A/N: NOT New Moon Embry, just a fictional character!) and how we always played tricks on each other. It started when we were little, he was 3 and I was 5 I actually convinced him that pigs could fly when they were very happy. He got me back two years later by talking to a sheep that answered him….The older we got the more sense are jokes made , with 20 I wouldn't believe him he could talk to sheep…

I was brought back to the present when Carlisle said, "I'm sorry Emmet this isn't a joke, look in the drawer next to you, there should be a mirror."

I did as he said and looked into the mirror, "Whoa!" I gasped, I was beautiful _I_ had a face like an angel, my whole face had change. I looked down at my body, _everything_ had changed…

"Do you believe us now?" Carlisle asked.

I nodded, Vampire or not _something_ had happened…

"Alright." Carlisle stepped closer to my bed, "There are some rules you need to follow but first you should get changed, Edward can you give Emmet some clean clothes?"

Edward turned around and I noticed a closet,

"Here." He said handing a pile of clothes to me.

"Thanks."

As I got changed, Carlisle explained me the rules.

"You're not allowed to tell or show anybody what we are, what _you_ are.

We don't drink human blood we feed of animals.

If you meet another vampire invite him to our house so we can explain him our way of living and so he knows that he's not allowed to hunt people in this area.

Do you understand?"

I nodded but then I thought about something, the sun...I was about to form my question when Edward said,

"We can go into the sun it doesn't burn us or anything like that, it does have a effect that humans are not allowed to see because that would expose us."

How did he know I wanted to ask that?

"I can read minds." Edward explained with a grin.

O, ok that explains it. I thought.

"You're probably hungry we will hunt soon but first there is someone who would like to meet you."

Edward stepped out of the room,

"Rosalie." Carlisle called through the open door.

Then my angel entered the room, at first she looked worried, almost…nervous but as her eyes fell upon me she looked happy, relieved.

"Emmet has changed." Carlisle's voice was calm.

"Emmet." She whispered, saying and hearing my name for the first time, it sounded so sweet as she said my name with her lovely voice.

I looked into her beautiful dark eyes

"It's you." I said and for the first time I realized that she had saved me, I would dead without her, "You're the one who saved me."

A smile spread other her gorgeous face, "I'm Rosalie."

Carlisle stepped out the room, I didn't miss the huge grin on his face and I don't think Rosalie did either. She sat down on the edge of my bed,

"Rosalie." I muttered, what I wonderful name, I heard already heard it but it felt so good to say it out loud. She kept on smiling.

"So I'm a vampire?" I asked. Her mood changed, she didn't seem so happy anymore…she looked down, when she looked up read something in her eyes, shame, guilt?

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

What was she talking about? I felt fine, everything was all right.

I shook my head, "Don't be."

She wanted to respond, I was sure but she was interrupted by Edward,

"We want to go hunting." He said.

Rosalie and I both stood up and followed him.

Carlisle, Edward and Esme went deep into the woods with me. Esme was very friendly and motherly I liked her straight away. Rosalie couldn't come with us she needed to get her food straightaway

"She stayed with you all the time she was already late for hunting when she found you." Esme had told me.

"Edward would you please tell Emmet some things he should know?" Carlisle asked, he took Esmes hand, "We'll check on you two later." Then they were of.

"Alright." Edward said, "You know the rules, you know my gift…Oh yeah. Well you see we can't do some things that Humans can do like sleeping, eating food, crying tears, bleed. For that we have other…" He searched for the word, "Abilities. We have our speed, our strength our beauty, some of us have special gifts like reading minds. Alright that should be it if you have any questions jut ask or think them." He grinned at me and then we sprinted into the woods, I wouldn't call it sprinting it was more like flying...Edward stopped I also stood still beside him. He grinned and I followed his gaze, in front of us was a river on the over side stood a big grizzly bear.

"Close your eyes." Edward whispered, "And just trust your instincts, let the animal inside you come out."  
I closed my eyes and concentrated. How? I thought.

"Get angry." Edward said.

What made me angry? _The bear_, a voice inside me said, _the bear almost killed_ you_, ripped you away from everything, the bear could have killed Rosalie_. That did it. I growled and suddenly I jumped towards the bear. It was on the floor in seconds I was pressing it to the ground ripping it in to the pieces greedily I drank it's blood. Once I felt calm again, I looked at Edward, "You're a natural." He laughed, he came to my side and drank till he was done, the bear was dead.

"How often do we hunt?" I asked.

"_We_ hunt every few weeks, _you_ should hunt once a week at the beginning." He replied.

I nodded.

"Sometimes we go on hunting trips for a week or so." He said, "Mostly when the sun shines for a while. Come on let's go to Carlisle and Esme."

We ran again, as we reached them, they smiled at us.

"Emmets a natural." Edward explained, "The way he got that bear…I don't think anyone was that good at the beginning."

Carlisle smiled proudly, Esme just looked happy.

"Let's go home." Carlisle said he took Esmes hand, "Come Emmet I would like to talk to you."

Edward ran ahead.

"Emmet you are aware of the fact that you now cannot return home? That it would be best to stay with us? Being under humans is hard for us especially at the beginning and your family would see that you have changed. Our kind doesn't stay with humans, mostly they travel in pairs sometimes there are three of them."

"Why do they travel?" I asked.

"Well they eat humans and people would start searching for the murders would start noticing, so they go to a new place. Since we feed on animals and are inconspicuous we can stay at a place longer, but we don't get old we stay the way we are forever. Emmet would you like to be part of our family and carry the name Cullen?"

That meant I would stay with them, love them. Stay with _Rosalie_, _love_ Rosalie.

I nodded, "Yes I would love to."

Esme looked like she would cry if she could, Carlisle just smiled his happy-.proud-father smile. I went into the room I had been staying in so long. She was sitting on my bed, looking rather annoyed.

"Am I disturbing you?" I asked.

She shook her head, her hair was open now, her eyes dark gold, "Stay here." She whispered.

I sat down next to her, turning towards her, my face inches away from hers,

"Thank you." I whispered quietly knowing she would hear me, "Thank you my angel."

She jumped up her mood changed, she was angry.

"Emmet!" she half yelled, "I'm no angel! I'm a monster!"

I stood up, shaking my head. I was a little offended and very confused by her sudden anger but I decided to let it show.

"For my you're an angel Rose."

It was when the words had left my mouth, that I noticed I had called her "Rose". She seemed to have noticed it too because her voice was no longer angry but sad, shaking her head she muttered, "I don't deserve you."

Then she ran, she ran out of the room, out of the house. It was raining, we didn't notice. I followed her into the woods until I caught her around the waist pulling her against my chest.

She was sobbing, without tears but she was crying, "I shouldn't have made this decision!" she sobbed, "I just took your life and damned you to this eternal hell! I ruined your life to make mine better."

I pulled her closer. I never wanted to let her go again.

"Don't you understand?" I whispered into her ear, "I love you, I've loved you since you saved me. I want to live in this eternal hell with you. I don't understand my feelings I've never felt this way before, but if it isn't love than what is it?"

She kept on crying. "I don't deserve you!"

That's when I noticed that she wanted me as much as I wanted her. I needed to see her face to tell her this, gently I pushed her away, my hands never leaving her waist.

"I don't care." I whispered, my lips on her forehead, "I'm yours if you deserve me or not. You can flee from it angel but I will follow."

It was true, if she would pull herself free from my grip I would let her, but if she ran I would follow, I would never give up. She was mine. I pulled her close again and I kissed her. As she responded the kiss I knew this was it. I was hers and she was mine, I loved her and she loved me. I never wanted to let her go again, I swore to myself that night that I would never ever let her fall I would catch her and keep her safe, forever.

Finally finished xD xD ok well I don't know which one I like more but I think Emmets POV sry it's so long…plz review.


End file.
